


Tsukikage no Refrain

by Eydol



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Maybe out of characters, Romance, Tags to be added, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Under the starry night, the cherry blossom were beautiful. But the most beautiful was a true and soft love.





	1. If You Didn't Exist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fjeril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first entry for Tsukipro, yeah \o/ *clap clap*  
> So, this is a serie of drabbles written for @Fjeril 's birthday. There will have a drabble a day until their birthday. I really hope you'll like it, darling~ ♥  
> I'm sorry if they are OOC, I don't know them that well (I tried to remember what Fjeril told me these past months but it's difficult, sorry ;; )
> 
> I got the idea of this first drabble by listening to Joe Dassin's "Et Si Tu N'existais Pas" (If You Didn't Exist), and. Well. I like this song. A lot. It's a love song.   
> Anyway... Enjoy .o/

_If you didn’t exist, I wouldn’t exist too. You are the one making me wake up each morning, and sleep each night with a smile on my lips._

 

            Around them, people were quietly talking and laughing, eating or waiting for their meal. Both of them were also waiting for it, but appetizers helped them to wait. Ryo was playing with his glass, and in front of him, Ken seemed more than nervous. He arched an eyebrow.

“What’s happening, Ken?”

“N-Nothing!”

 

            _If you didn’t exist, what would be my life? I can’t imagine it without you. You are my air._

 

            The waiter arrived, giving them their plates, and they started eating in silence. It was a little bit oppressive. So, Ryo stopped and asked:

“No, really, I can feel something is wrong. Tell me, Ken, you worry me.”

“I… Can we talk after the dinner, please? It would be better.”

 

            _If you didn’t exist, I wouldn’t know what love is. I wouldn’t love each second we spend together. I would like to tell you everything, but it’s difficult. I’m a coward._

 

            The dinner went slowly, at Ryo’s displeasure, but he forgot about everything when the cake appeared in front of him. Once it was done, though, Ken paid - he was the one inviting him - and they left the restaurant. He thought his friend would talk right away once outside, but he lead him somewhere else.

            They arrived in a park, where the cherry blossoms were opened, beautiful under the starry night. Ken stopped in front of him, and turned towards Ryo, who felt his heart going faster. He didn’t understand why so suddenly, but he knew something really important was going to happen.

“I’m sorry for the worries, it’s not something really serious, don’t worry. I mean… Ugh, it’s difficult.”

“What is difficult? You know you can tell me everything, right?”

“Everything…” Ken repeated. “Yeah, I know but…”

            This time, Ken sighed and suddenly, bowed before him. Ryo blinked.

“I love you!”

 

            _If you didn’t exist, I would be alone forever. “I love you too” are the words I want to tell you. And I will. I am a coward, but with you by my side, everything will be fine. I know it, now._

 

“I love you too.”

“...Eh? I mean… In a love way, not in a friend way.”

“That’s what I mean too, Ken.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“You’re not joking.”

“I’m not joking with that.”

            Ken blinked and, suddenly, a big smile appeared on his lips, as if Ryo had told him the most beautiful thing in the world. To him, it was surely the case. So happy, he took his friend - no, his lover - in an embrace. At first, Ryo froze, but then, he calmed down, and answered the embrace, a soft smile on his lips.

“Thank you for existing, Ken.”

 

_If you didn’t exist, I would create you._

 


	2. Illuminations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure they're OOC. I'm sorry |||orz

“Can you see with your beanie?”

“Yes, why?”

“Because it’s covering your eyes.”

“I totally can see.”

“Sure.”

      It didn’t stop Ryota to lift the beanie. Now, he could see his eyes, and it was better. With the Christmas’ illuminations turned on, there was a new and beautiful glint in Ken’s eyes, something that added innocence to the man. Well, maybe Ken was innocent, after all. Like a child.  _ Does it mean he’s a child?  _

     He stared at him. Because of the cold, and maybe their proximity, Ken’s cheeks were red. Ryo was sure that if he removed his gloves, and put his hands on the red cheeks, he wouldn’t be cold at all. The man was also staring at him, worryingly, and he tilted his head.

“Are you alright?”

     Ryota didn’t answer straight away. There was something else with Ken, but he didn’t understand what. Maybe was it because of the illumination, or because it was soon Christmas? Or maybe was it the night sky, and the stars around them…?  _ Ah, I don’t know... _

“You are…”

“Ryo?”

     He took the two ends of Ken’s scarf and tightened it, surprising the young man in front of him.

“You’re just a child!”

“What?”

     He wasn’t, and he proved it enough. But he wouldn’t miss a puzzling or pouting face from Ken for anything in the world. 

“Let’s go. Koki and Mamoru are waiting for us.”

“Wait, what do you mean I’m a child?”

     But Ken never got the answer to his question. 


	3. Crepes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're totally OOC for this one, I'm so sorry...! x_o

        When Ken woke up, he was beside Ryota, who was reading he didn’t know what. When his friend - actually, lover - noticed him, he closed his book and stood up.

“You’re already dressed even though it’s a day off…?” Ken asked, half awake.

“Yes. And you should hurry. I would like to have breakfast.”

         Ken sighed and rolls on the bed, before standing up and hurrying in the bathroom. When he was done, he found Ryota waiting for him in the corridor, and after a last nod, they walked towards the kitchen. Ryota’s stomach grumbled, and Ken laughed.

“You’re so hungry.”

“Hm… Koki promised something will be new for today’s breakfast.”

“Eh? What is it?”

“I don’t know, don’t ask me. But my stomach hopes it’s good food.”

“Good food, sure.” Ken smirked, and Ryo hit him in the rib.

        They arrived in front of the kitchen, and the door was ajar. They could smell a good oder, that made Ryo’s stomach grumble once again, and yet…

“Ah, Ko… I don’t know…”

“Nobody is here… They won’t know it.”

“But they could enter...And you know Ryo. He won’t be happy about that…”

“Shhhht. What he doesn’t know can’t kill him.”

“But…”

“I’m sure you want it.”

“Yes, but…”

“Then, open your mouth…”

         Ryota paled and Ken tilted his head.

“What are they doing?”

“I can’t believe it…! A kitchen… A public place can’t be…! They are…!”

        Ryota seemed chocked and Ken tilted his head more.

“I don’t think they are…”

        But he didn’t have time to finish his sentence that Ryo entered the kitchen and said:

“What are you doing, it’s not…!”

        And he froze. Ken entered too, curious, and saw Koki feeding Mamoru with a crepe. He laughed and stated:

“You look like one of these couples in movies. Right, Ryo? ...Huh? Ryo?”

        Ken looked around, to notice that his lover was already sat in front of Koki, ready to eat the crepes waiting for them on the table. Ken laughed, and joined his friends. 

        They never got bored. 


	4. Soon Together

           It was a special day, one of these he couldn’t forget. How could he, after all these years? Sat on the sofa, the old man turned the page of the old photo album. A soft smile on his lips, Ken touched the photo of his friend, and a small tear fell on it. Ryota left way too early, at a very young age, when they were barely adults. And, after all these years, he couldn’t forget the warmth of his smile, the beauty of his voice, and his eyes that always froze him. He couldn’t forget the days they spent together, either in town or somewhere else, the moments they shared, alone or with Koki and Mamoru. If he closed his eyes, Ken could still see Ryota’s happy face when he ate pastries, or his scared face every time an insect was in his field of vision.

            Ken laughed at the memory of Ryo, hiding behind him, scared by a butterfly he had mistaken for a cockroach.  

“That poor butterfly…” Ken whispered. 

            He closed the photo album and turned his face towards Ryota’s photo on the table. He took it, touched it softly, and whispered:

“Soon, old friend, we’ll be together.”

             For he knew only a few months was left.


	5. Bet

“Wow, did you see all these attractions?”

“Well… We’re in an amusement park, so what did you expect?”

        Ken stopped and turned towards Ryo who seemed jaded and unhappy. Ken came closer to him, and forced him to smile in front of everyone.

“Be a little happier, Ryo~”

“We’re here for work, Ken, and given what it is, I can’t be happy.”

“It’s a part of our idol job?”

“What? Putting the mascot costume and dancing around the park? I didn’t sign for that.”

        Ken chuckled.

“I think it’s an interesting opportunity to make new experiences!

“I don’t think we have the same definition of “interesting opportunity”.”

        Ken pulled a face but his smile didn’t disappear at all. Sure, the mascot costume was ridiculous, and he would never tell his childhood friend that yes, he would be ridiculous in a turtle costume. But it was something to do together, so he was happy about that and couldn’t wait to start.

“But you know, you won’t be alone. We’ll be together.”

“Ridiculous together, wonderful.”

“Listen, I’ll be the more ridiculous,” Ken stated, “I’ll do stupid thing, okay? I will juggle! And do tap-dancing, while singing Christmas song!”

“But we’re in summer.”

“Yes, I know, and that’s why it will be ridiculous.”

      And the goal was to allure people, so wouldn’t it work? 

“Just imagine: a turtle juggling while tap-dancing, and singing Christmas song in front of a Pirates’ attractions in summer.”

      Ryo stared at him and Ken saw the hint of a smile for a few seconds. 

“If you really do that, I’ll treat you at any restaurant you want for one week.”

       Ken’s smile grew bigger and he nodded, accepting the bet.

 

       And the next thing we heard was Ryota’s wallet screaming for a whole week...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask, I don't even know myself.


	6. Again

“ _ Destroy it _ .”

“But… If I destroy it, Ken…”

“ _ Destroy it! _ ” The voice in the earpiece ordered.

       Ryota stared at Ken, in front of him, a gem encrusted on his forehead. It was the proof the young man was the center of this parallel world. And if Ryota destroyed it, then both Ken and this world would disappear. He was here for that. The gems were evil, and had to be destroyed before one of the parallel world became the original world. But it was Ken. In his world, Ken was his boyfriend, or rather had been. Destroying the gem meant losing Ken a second time… He couldn’t…!

“ _ Ryota, do it! It’s not your Ken, and it will never be. If you don’t kill it, then you’ll be the one dying. _ ”

        Ryota closed his eyes. He knew it. He knew he had no choice but destroying Ken, no, the gem. He opened his eyes, and a single tear poured on his cheek. 

“I’m sorry, Ken.”

       The gem tilted his head, and soon, a fireball destroyed everything...


	7. Legend

        There was a lake where Ken often went. It was a quiet place, where he could drink all the water he wanted and sleep all day long if he wanted. Until one day when it appeared that there actually was a nymph living in the lake who wasn’t really happy that his house was drunk by an inugami he didn’t even know. 

        The first time he saw the nymph, Ken was captivated. The pale skin of the nymph was brightening under the sun, as a precious jewel. His eyes also looked like jewels; actually, the nymph himself was a jewel, and when Ken confessed it, the so called Ryota blushed and hid under the water for three days long. 

        Thinking he had done something really bad, the inugami tried to apologize, but the nymph never answered. Saddened, Ken did the only thing he could during these moments: he played the music. It was just a piccolo, but it was enough for him, who had been taught by his grandfather. So, he played a quiet music, sat under a tree in front of the lake, hoping that, maybe, Ryota would come back.

        At the end of the third day, Ryota let his head out of the water, and stared at the inugami. From where he had been, he could hear the sound, but he must confess it was way better now that he fully heard it. He started to bang his head a little and then, without knowing, started to sing. Surprised, the inugami stopped, and Ryota stopped too. They stared at each other, and Ken came closer. He sat at the bank of the lake, and played once again. And Ryota sang again, happily.

        Nowadays, a legend said that if you listen carefully, you could still hear them singing and playing music together.


	8. Fateful Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY FJERIL!  
> I really hope you like this present, even though it wasn't a lot!

          There was a kingdom you only could find under the water, and whose only a few knows.. It wasn’t a big kingdom, but it was enough for all the folks living there. The kingdom was ruled by a young man, who just acceded to the throne, and who didn’t feel at his place. More than that, he felt terribly alone and sometimes dreamt that something like what happened to the former King, Koki, happened to him too.

“I want to meet a human.” He said aloud.

“Don’t say nonsense. Don’t do like your predecessor, your Highness.” An advisor said.

            Angrily, Ryota slapped his pink tail towards the other merman, bubbles hiding the face of the man.

“Your Highness!”

“I’m tired, I’m going in my room.” He said, leaving the place without further words.

            It wasn’t really king-like, but he had never asked that. If he could go back to the past, he would do everything for Koki not to meet that Mamoru human. He sighed. No, he wouldn’t. Koki was so happy when he talked about that man… So happy he gave up his king duties and decided to live on earth. Mermaids and Mermen could live on earth, it wasn’t a problem. Their tail became legs, but it was difficult to learn how to use it. It was a lifechoice most of them didn’t take. Only Koki could be crazy enough to do something like that.

            In the end, he didn’t go to his room. On the contrary, he went to the surface and looked at the sky. That day, it was grey, and it was raining. Waves were big enough to roll a boat and…

“Help…!”

            Ryota blinked when his eyes found someone sinking in the ocean. Without further thoughts, he hurried up towards the man, caught him, and took him with him. He swam as fast as possible towards the beach. It took them time, because Ryota wasn’t accustomed to swim with someone in his arms, and more than that, a human.

            Once the human was safe on the beach, Ryota watched him cough and breath. The ocean’s water was pouring on his face and clothes, and the merman tilted his head. So, it was a human, one of those Koki fell in love with. _I never met that Mamoru, but I guess he looked like him…?_ All human were alike for him, anyway.

The human he saved turned towards him, and Ryota’s eyes met the unknown man’s ones, and it was like a  firework started, something noisy and, at the same time, beautiful enough for him to stare at it. An unknown feeling exploded in his chest, but he decided to ignore it for now.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

            The human stared at him, blinking, and, eventually, answered:

“I’m...alive. Thank you. If you weren’t there, I…”

            The man shivered, from cold or fear, Ryota didn’t know.

“You should go back to your home.”

“But… Wait, what’s your name?”

“Why would you want to know that?”

“Because you save me. I want to know who I should praise.”

            The merman stared at him quietly then answered:

“Ryota.”

            Then, he left before the human asked further questions, ignoring his heart beating too fast for him, or his brain whispering to go back there and asking his name. But he didn’t want and couldn’t. Because, even if he had wanted to meet a human to live his duties, it was still scary. And because he would never see him again, anyway.

 

            Little did he know it was just the beginning of their story...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it ends! Thank you for reading this serie of drabbles and see you next time, maybe!
> 
> I really liked this last story, so maybe I'll continue it, one day...~


End file.
